


Renovations and Upgrades

by Catstaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstaff/pseuds/Catstaff
Summary: Harry asks Hermione for help with a project. During the process, he realises he'd like to upgrade their friendship as well.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Renovations and Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLuneMoonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLuneMoonstone/gifts).



> Written for LaLuneMoonstone for the Harmony for Essentials Gift Exchange. Thank you for all your hard work; I hope this will brighten your day!

A year after defeating Voldemort, Harry Potter finally had something close to the life he had always wanted. He had dated Ginny for about six months following the war, while Hermione dated Ron. However, both couples soon reached the conclusion that they’d be better off as just friends. Both Weasleys had started quidditch careers, Ron with his beloved Chudley Cannons while Ginny was at Puddlemere United with Oliver Wood.

After sitting their NEWTs, Harry and Hermione both decided to catch up on their non-magical education and were studying for their A-levels with an eye toward going on to uni. Harry decided against becoming an auror; he spoke with Kingsley Shacklebolt about possibly starting a new department within the Ministry, that of child welfare. He didn’t want to see any other magical children stuck as he’d been with the Dursleys, so he planned to get his degree in social work. Hermione decided to go into law.  
  
While not obscenely wealthy, between his inheritances from his parents, his godfather, and a few childless witches and wizards who’d apparently decided to leave him their earthly possessions rather than let the Ministry take it all, he didn’t actually need to work to support himself, which helped with attending school.

The most recent of those inheritances included a smallholding near Glastonbury, which he decided to make his home so that he could eventually share custody of Teddy Lupin with Andromeda Tonks. He didn’t want to bring a young child into 12 Grimmauld Place, even if he had finally gotten it cleaned up.  
  
Harry smiled as he spotted the unmistakable bushy hair of his best friend across the Leaky Cauldron as he took a swig of his butterbeer. He walked over to her table and dropped into the chair across from her.

“Hermione?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Would you help me with a project?” Harry gave her his best puppydog eyes.

Hermione shook her finger at him, grinning. “I won’t say yes unless you tell me what the project is,” she said with a laugh. “I refuse to commit to breaking into Gringotts again, or even the Ministry.”

Harry laughed as well. “No, nothing so dramatic as all that,” he said. “I want to fix up my new place properly and I want it to look classy. Only I don’t know exactly what ‘classy’ ought to look like, you know? I trust your taste, that you won’t let me turn it into some horrible stereotype of a 1970s bachelor pad but also that you won’t do the whole place up in chintz and cabbage roses on me either.”

She looked surprised, but gratified. “Sure, I can help with that. Do you have any ideas at all as to what you like in the way of furnishings?”

“Honestly, no, aside from really liking the beds in the Gryffindor dorms. Like I said, I want something classy, but I wouldn’t know classy from something that will look entirely stupid in five years.”

Hermione thought about that one for a moment. “How about we go look ‘round some shops this weekend, so you can see what’s available and decide what you do and don’t like?”

Harry smiled. “That sounds good to me. And thank you for being willing to help.”

“Anything for my best friend,” Hermione said, giving him a hug. “I’ve got to get back for my next class, but owl or call me tonight and we’ll refine our plans.”

“I will, talk to you later,” he said, waving as she headed out into London.

When they met up, Hermione decided she wanted to see the place before they went to any shops, to get an idea of the looks of the house and what would or wouldn’t fit in well. She actually squealed in delight when they arrived and she got a good look at the almost storybook-perfect looks of the place.

Harry laughed as she blushed, mortified at being caught doing something so stereotypically girly. “I’ve got 20 hectares,” he told her, “although 15 of them are rented out as pasture to a dairy-goat farmer. Then I’ve got a couple dozen chickens who have a big shelter with nest boxes plus access to a sort of cage maze that surrounds and even runs through the vegetable garden. There’s also a greenhouse behind the chicken barn, a couple of storage sheds, and of course, the house. Three beds and a loo with bath upstairs; massive kitchen, sitting room, dining room, loo, and a master bedroom with an en-suite downstairs.”

Hermione said. “No wonder you want to make it your own, especially with Teddy to consider.” She grinned at his expression, adding, “What, did you think I wouldn’t figure out that you plan on having him with you at least part of the time, once he’s a bit older?”

“No, but I didn’t think you’d guess even before I got around to asking which room you thought most suitable for a child,” he retorted with a grin of his own.

The two spent a couple of hours measuring the rooms and discussing possible paint colours and furniture styles, then visited several shops to see what was on offer. Over the next two months, they both spent most of their free time at the house, painting walls and laying new flooring and carpets.

About a month into the work, Harry unexpectedly caught himself noticing little things about his longtime best friend. Things like the honey-coloured highlights in her hair, or the cute little crinkle she’d get between her eyes when she concentrated on getting paint into an awkward spot without dripping all over the place. Once the kitchen was functional, he started making dinner for her on a regular basis, enjoying her reactions to her favourite meals – especially if she bounced with glee, as that made certain parts of her anatomy jiggle in a way he found delightful.

For her part, Hermione found herself looking forward to the afternoons and evenings in Harry’s company. With the exception of a few months during the horcrux hunt, Ron had always been around, trying to direct Harry’s attention to chess or quidditch instead of anything academic, and during that time period, stress and the effects of the locket horcrux on them both didn’t allow for the sort of lively conversations they had now. Soon she realised she was admiring the enthusiastic glow in his green eyes whenever he spoke of his future plans – and not long after that, she realised she was admiring his bum whenever he bent over to retrieve something from a low cupboard.

On the day they finished placing the last of the furniture they’d decided on, Hermione stood back and surveyed the room with a satisfied smile. “It looks brilliant, Harry,” she said. “I’ve had fun helping you put this place together. It’s been a nice way to relax after classes. I’m going to miss coming here so often.”

Harry took a deep breath and mentally crossed his fingers. “I’d like it if you’d keep coming over,” he said, “as my girlfriend.”

“...what?” Surely she hadn’t heard him correctly.

“I… you’re my best friend, Hermione, and you always will be. But I’m… I feel… more. You’re brilliant, you’re beautiful, and most importantly, you see Harry and not The Saviour or whatever stupid hyphenated moniker the Prophet’s calling me this week. Would you at least give me a chance?” He looked at her with pleading in his eyes.

“I… yes,” she said. “I… well, I’ve been feeling… more… as well. But I didn’t think you would ever see me like that. I mean, you always seemed to go for the athletic-looking girls, back at Hogwarts.”

“Cho and Ginny?” Harry shook his head. “I admit, Cho caught my attention with her flying, but hey, I was barely fourteen! And it’s not as if you’ve never had a crush on someone before, or do I need to remind you of those little hearts you drew on the Defense blocks in your planner back in second year?” he teased. “As for Ginny, I think I subconsciously placed you as ‘off limits’ because of Ron’s painfully obvious attraction to you, so when she pounced on me that time, I just sort of went along with it, you know?”

Laughing, she blew a raspberry at him. “Prat! I was twelve! And it wasn’t as if anything could have come of it given that he was a teacher and I was a student as well as being very much underage.” She paused, and asked, “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure,” he said, stepping close and giving her a soft kiss. Well, it started out that way. By the time they broke apart, her arms were around his neck and his hands were lightly cupping her bum. “Wow,” he murmured.

Hermione smiled. “Wow indeed. Perhaps we ought to continue this conversation… elsewhere?”

He gaped at her for a moment and she giggled.

“The sofa is fine, much better than standing in the kitchen.” She paused, adding, “Mind, I very much intend to get to the bedroom eventually, but you’ve only just asked me to be your girlfriend. Gryffindor courage aside, I’m not the sort of girl to do that on a first date.”

“Good, because I don’t want to bollocks this up and lose the best part of my life,” he said, tugging her into the sitting room and onto the sofa.

Hermione didn’t leave until midnight. Harry woke up the next morning still on the sofa, with a very stiff neck and a huge goofy smile on his face.

By Christmas they were engaged. And on New Year’s, Hermione surprised Harry with a rather bold seduction. And in the morning, by mutual agreement, they apparated up to Gretna Green to be married.


End file.
